Erosion, such as a member being eroded by collision with wet steam including water droplet at a high speed, is a critical issue in a steam turbine blade, piping of a pump and fluid injection components, and various efforts against the erosion have been made.
JP-A-2006-124830 discloses that an erosion resistance performance is obtained by forming a protective structure made of a material such as α-β titanium alloy, near β titanium alloy or β titanium alloy on turbine components, with respect to an erosion resistant structure using a film or clad made of a conventional cobalt base alloy such as Stellite® and Haynes 25.® (Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent No. 3001592 discloses that, as a measure for erosion resistant to a steam turbine, Cr3C2 with stainless powder as binder is thermally sprayed into the turbine components (Patent Document 2).
JP-A-2006-70297 discloses a method for improving erosion resistance, in which a surface of a carbide film is melted by a heat source having a high energy density such as laser or EBW to perform a sealing process after the carbide film is formed on a steam turbine member by high-pressure high-velocity flame spraying (Patent Document 3).